The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smoothly
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: A place to house all my short fics and drabbles for the CS ship. All of them are in the canon universe with ratings varied from K to M.
1. The Hand: Part One

_AN: This one was written and posted on tumblr before the season 4 episode "The Apprentice". Due to work I didn't have time to finish it completely so I split it into two parts, a part I still have yet to write unfortunately. This one gets an M rating. _

The Hand

Part One

Killian's nerves grew as they walked the length of the hallway that led to his room at Granny's, her dainty fingers interlocked with that of his right hand as his thumb lightly traces her knuckles, soothing over the growing nerves taking hold over her. His left hand tingled uncomfortably, a confused frown marring his face as he stretched his fingers to ease the unfamiliar feeling.

They stopped at the door to his room and Emma swirled around to face him, her back against the wall. "Killian?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression, her eyebrows knitting together as her free hand reached out toward his.

She barely touched it and his hand quickly jerked away from hers as he felt the feeling beginning to rush up his wrist, that bares the scar from its previously severed state.

"Are you alright?" She asked again with a bit more sincerity in her voice.

Killian pressed his mouth into an easy smile that radiated over his entire face, his cheeks burning to keep up the façade. "Of course love." He answered confidently and without hesitation, his voice dropping into a dark and husky tone as his good hand lightly brushes over her jaw causing her breath to hitch in her throat. He propped himself up against the wall in front of her with his left arm, his lips pursed as he examined her carefully, his head tilting in concentration.

Emma stared at him blankly, her throat dry as she watched his pupils dilate leaving only a small ring of the enchanting blue color of his iris's behind.

The pressure on the arm against the wall increased as his body responded with the hand's will, heat coursing through his veins and making his blood run hot with need. He dropped his eyes to the visible cleavage swelling out from the neckline of her dress and he had to bite back a feral growl of lust. The sight of her heaving bosom made his cock twitch with anticipation in his pants and he licked his lips hungrily. He pulled himself flush against her, his straining member meeting her clothed center as he began to rub himself against her without mercy. His right hand stretched out across the back of her neck, stilling her as a few needy moans left her lips. He rocked against her insistently, feeling the promised heat that lay between her glorious thighs.

She let out a soft whine, his hot breath ghosting over her lips.

"Do you feel that Emma?" He asked, his voice low and demanding against her trembling lips and she moaned. "Do you feel what you do to me?" He continued and she tensed against him as he rolled his hips roughly against hers. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss, his mouth bruising and demanding against hers as his tongue plundering her mouth.

His kiss was different. Gone were the reverent, gracious, and careful kisses he normally supplied her with. His mouth was greedy and desperate against hers. Something that couldn't even be compared with their first stolen kiss in Neverland.

She allowed herself to close her eyes in mind-numbing pleasure, her mouth parting with uncontrollable moans that he greedily devoured.

The sound of her needy moans filled his ears, spurring his movements against her so that she could feel every last hard inch of his need pressed against her. His lips left hers to kiss the corner of her mouth sloppily, trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck before biting down roughly and sucking at the sensitive skin to leave a noticeable mark.

She responded in earnest, tilting her head back and baring her neck to him for better access, her mouth open wide as he branded her as his while her hips rolled against his. She was damn near delirious, absolutely insatiable.

"Killian…" She whimpered, burying her fingers into his scalp as she bucked frantically against him.

The hand that was once holding her neck traveled lower, reaching for the hem of her dress and pushed it up, the pink fabric bunching at her waist as a chill rushed up her exposed thighs.

His head poked out from the juncture of her neck, his nose nuzzling her jawline as he said, "don't worry darling. I'm not one to leave a woman wanting."

"Oh god." She gasped, her eyes beginning to water underneath her closed lids.

Killian carefully slipped the bunched up fabric of her skit into her hand, his hand gripping hers firmly as if telling her to hold on tight and she nodded wordlessly in understanding, swallowing hard as his fingers crept over to where she needed him most. He continued to nibble and suck at her throat, his fingers dancing across her panty clad mound, teasing her. He gave her a crooked smile against her skin, reveling in how wet she was for him, her needy little pants assaulting his ears.

Pushing the fabric back slowly, torturously, his fingers gliding against her hot wet flesh before thrusting two fingers inside her tight wet sheath without warning, the cold metal of his rings a pleasant contrast against the scorching heat between her thighs.

She screamed as he savagely fucked her with his fingers, the feeling so damned delicious it made her toes curl and her vision blur, her fingers tightening in his hair as white hot pleasure invaded her body.

He pumped in and out of her furiously while she bucked her hips madly against every forward thrust of his talented and worshipful fingers. He fucked her at an angle, his fingers punishing, rough and purposeful as he brought her to the brink of orgasm.

Her head thrashed from side to side, the pressure building inside her about to burst as he curled his fingers within her, brushing that spot inside her. "Fuck right there Killian, right there. God! Killian!" The words flowed from her mouth in unintelligible noises as he hit that spot over and over and over again.

Her slick walls clamped down around his fingers, her entire body spasming from the force of her orgasm.

His fingers slowed to a steady languid pace, bringing her down from her high, her mouth parted in ecstasy as wave after wave of incredible pleasure washed over her.

She swore she hadn't come so hard in her entire life and for a moment she allowed herself to let go and give in forgetting all about who she was, who she was with and more importantly where they were.

Her eyes snapped open and she caught him staring at her, a cocky satisfied grin plastered on his handsome face as he retracted his fingers from her scorching depths.

What on earth had gotten into him?

"That was…" She whispered breathlessly against his lips, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Only the beginning Swan." He finished for her, his mouth curving into a promising carnal smile before unlocking the door and pulling her inside.


	2. Hanging by a Moment

_AN: Drabble originally posted to tumblr. Based on a lovely fan art by winter-by-the-sea. This one is rated M for blissful love making. _

Hanging by a Moment

Emma's head hit the soft downy pillow with a soft moan that was quickly silenced by Killian's worshipful lips against hers.

Each kiss was met with passion and devotion, each brush of their lips fueling something deep inside them.

She could feel his desire, hard and thick against her as she wrapped her arm around his neck in a desperate need to be closer to him.

His head arched, his lips slanting against hers with a laden fervency as his arousal was met with a welcoming heat. His cock slipped gracelessly between her thighs, rubbing up against her in delicious friction as her panting breath echoed in his ears, her breath warm against his bruised lips as she sought to join them once again.

Her small little whimpers were driving him insane as he continued to bask in the searing heat between her thighs, his own needy moans drowning in the air around them.

He felt her fingertips dig into the small hairs at the nape of his neck, tugging them as she silently begged for him to take her.

Reaching between them, he grasped his shaft, bringing it to her damp entrance and lined himself up before pushing his way inside; easing himself in inch by inch until he was fully seated within her.

Emma let out a soft moan of contentment as soon as they were joined, his weight pressing against her deliciously as she was encompassed by his love and warmth; something she would never tire of.

His lips met hers, planting a few firm and cherished kisses upon her mouth as he began to move over her with deep and languid strokes.

Her hand moved of its own volition, burying her fingertips into the rigid muscles of his back, the other hand joining it as her head found solace on his shoulder, her breathy moans reverberating against his skin like a caress as he pumped in and out of her.

All she could do was hold on for dear life as she pushed her nails into his skin, the pleasure dizzying as her teeth scraped over his neck, urging him on.

She felt like a furnace wrapped so tightly around him and he thought he would surely die from the feeling, for nothing in the world could match the incredible feeling of being buried inside her.

Her closed eyes tightened, her mouth parting in ecstasy as she felt him hit the spot within her that made her sob into his neck as his thrusts quickened slightly; the desire to make her fall apart the only thing motivating him.

"Let go love." She heard the soft lilt of his breathy voice. "Sweetheart, let go. I've got you."

His encouraging voice was more than enough and soon she felt herself snap, her entire body going rigid as she tumbled over the edge; losing herself in the white hot pleasure invading her senses.

Killian groaned as he emptied himself deep inside her, his thrusts slowing as he rode out his incredible high while her name devoutly left his lips in praise.

He collapsed above her, shifting his weight slightly as to not hurt her as he once more brought his moist lips to hers. "I love you." He said as he drew a shaky breath from her lips.

Her eyes snapped upon to his, his deep blue eyes searing into hers with all the sincerity and compassion he possessed; all of it for her.

"I love you Killian."


	3. With My Last Breath

_Summary: Emma discovers Killian's missing heart. _

_AN: This drabble was posted on tumblr on 11/17/2014, a few hours after watching the season 4 episode "Smash the Mirror" and contains spoilers from that episode along with a bit of filming for the first half of season 4. Rated F for fucking feeeels. _

With My Last Breath

"Killian!" Emma screamed amongst the chaos of embracing couples and cheers of triumph at the sight of Killian off to the side and away from the surrounding madness.

Standing awkwardly, he shifted his gaze to hers, barely lifting his head as the shame consumed him. He allowed himself a half-hearted smile, one full of pain and regret, one he knew she could see right through.

"Killian!" She called out to him again, this time maneuvering her way through the crowd towards him. "Killian." She breathed a sigh of relief upon reaching him, her hands resting on his chest as she craned her head up towards his, her eyes searching his.

She adjusted her hand over his chest, her heated palm meeting that of the place where his heart should have been.

He watched as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her lip curl with sorrow as painful understanding washed over her face and she pushed a little harder against his un-beating chest as if to make sure she was feeling what she was truly feeling. His eyes closed briefly in agony, his head bending down as the crippling torment he was faced with finally took its toll.

"Your heart…" She noted weakly, tears brimming over in her eyes as she clawed at his empty chest cavity.

He gave a deep convoluted sigh, a strangled sob leaving his lips involuntary as his hand fell upon hers and began caressing it soothingly with his thumb. "I know." He admitted solemnly, his voice barely above a murmur.

"Why Killian?" She cried, tears now falling seamlessly down her face. "Just tell my why!" She pleaded with him desperately as she felt herself begin to crumple to the ground, her feet unable to hold her against the force of his confession.

Killian quickly caught her, drawing her up and into his arms as he cradled the back of her head while she wept into his shoulder.

"You promised… you promised…" She cried, trembling violently in his arms.

"I know… I know… I'm sorry. Gods Emma, I'm so sorry." He spoke, his tone breaking slightly with the sobs he was holding back in an attempt to be strong for her. A wave of panic hit him instantly as he saw the crocodile stop, watching the embracing couple intently with a sick amusement, flashing him a crocked grin and reminding him how much of his precious time he had left.

Killian snarled in his direction before picking up the savior's face from his shoulder and twisting it to face him; her eyes red and shining with tears as he held with his hand and hook.

If he had had a heart to break it would have right then.

"Listen to me love, you're going to forget about me and you're going to move on." He began to tell her as unbidden tears fell from his eyes.

"No." She shook her head in retort.

"Yes. Yes you are. I'm not worth it. I've never deserved you and you're going to find someone someday that is worthy of all you are and all you have to offer." He told her, a sad smile on his lips.

"No. Please…" She cried, her voice desperate and pleading. "I can't." She shook her head in denial. "I can't live without you… I don't want to." She whispered the last part as her trembling voice tugged at his non-existing heart.

"You have made me into the man I've always wanted to be Swan. You've changed me. When I met you I was a shadow of myself, wandering aimlessly for something I had yet to find. I was searching for you love." He confessed with a bittersweet smile that she returned in kind.

"And you found me." She nodded. "Please. Please don't let me go." She begged, sniffling.

"Never." He promised, pulling her towards him to connect their lips.

Their lips trembled against each other, savoring each lingering touch of their mouths against one another as he tasted the bitterness of her salty tears before parting with shallow breath, their foreheads pressed together as he swiped away at her tears.

"I love you." He confessed with an outpouring of soul crushing sincerity; the selfish part of him unwilling to leave without her knowing just how he felt about her.

Her hand closed around his wrist, holding him to her with the fear that he could slip away at any moment and she sniffled, her lower lip quivering as she said, "I will always love you."


	4. Bittersweet Release

_Summary: Killian has a hard time forgetting about Emma while trying to return to his sea-faring and womanizing ways during the missing year. Rated M for reasons. _

Bittersweet Release

He was fairly used to the leering lascivious stares from those around him; like a hungry animal, devouring him and undressing him with their eyes. It wasn't unwanted attention by any means and did hold a certain fascination to him if only for the boost it brought to his already overinflated ego.

The first time he was propositioned by a beautiful bar wench after their return to the Enchanted Forest they had made it all the way up to the inn above the tavern; kissing each other with fervor while undressing one another, provoked by a desperate need as he rubbed himself against her skirts. None of the actions seemed to have their desired effect and he found himself frustrated in his attempt to wash himself clean of _her_ memory. He gave the wench a kiss on the cheek and thanked her graciously for her efforts; in vain though they may have been.

The second time he had managed to push an eager squealing village girl against the brick in a darkened ally way behind the tavern as he deftly untied the laces of her corset when once again his body betrayed him. Eventually she too was sent on her way leaving a huffing, sexually frustrated Killian behind; his trousers untied exposing part of his uncooperative member.

"_Fuck!" _He screamed into the wind, slamming his fist and hook against the wall, his voice breaking with frustration.

"_Why? Why can't I get you out of my mind?" _He asked himself, shaking his head against the brick.

The third time was by far his most successful attempt.

His eyes darkened with desire and his cock swelled in his pants as he looked upon the blonde in front of him; her creamy breasts exposed to his gaze as he palmed himself through his leathers.

"Touch yourself. Make yourself wet for me." He instructed, his voice direct and authoritative as he stepped closer to her with a predatory gaze.

She did as he bid, one hand slipping beneath her skirts as the other stroked a breast, tweaking the rosy nipple into submission with her thumb and forefinger.

"That's it. Just like that." He nodded his encouragement, licking his lips savagely as the girl threw her head back, her breathy moans filling the room as she fucked herself on her fingers.

He launched himself at her, connecting their hungry lips as he swallowed her heady cries. Pulling back, his stormy blue eyes found hers and he swept a loose lock of blonde hair behind her ear only to find a pair of hazel—not green eyes staring back at him. He immediately stepped back as if just shocked, his mouth gaping slightly.

_It just wasn't the same and it never would be._

He turned his back to her, a puzzled expression adorning her face as she reached up to touch him timidly. "Go…" He murmured, his voice above a whisper as he squeezed his eyes shut painfully, hoping to erase the memories of the woman that haunted him.

"_Please_… let me help." She offered, her hand barely grazing his shoulder.

He growled lowly, his head snapping up over his shoulder, "I said go!" He yelled, his voice shrill and violent.

She gasped before stomping her foot like a child not used to getting their way then took her leave, slamming the door shut behind her.

His shoulders visibly relaxed upon her exit and he let out a shaky breath that eventually turned into a cry of frustration as he buried his fingers in his wild mane of hair as he leaned in against the table in front of him.

_Why? Why can't you leave me alone?_

It was becoming painstakingly clear to him now more than ever that he would never be able to rid himself of her completely no matter how hard he tried. She would be there forever; a ghost, a shadow of a memory meant to haunt him and torture him at every turn, leaving him endlessly unsatisfied.

He groaned audibly as an erotic vision of her assaulted his mind.

She stood before him, unapologetically nude, her golden curls fanned over her breasts in a way meant to cruelly tease him. He felt his cock stir to life in his leathers along with the insistent sting in his fingertips as he longed to touch her, to feel every glorious curve of her body pulse beneath his explorative hand. His touch would be firm yet gentle as he caressed her, cherished her for his own as he sought out the places that would bring about the most pleasure. Each place he touched would elicit the sweetest and torturous of moans as she arched into his touch, silently begging for more. Her beautiful pink lips would pucker as his name fell like a prayer, divine and praising from her sensuous mouth.

With a strangled grunt he fell forward against the table, his eyes snapping shut as he freed himself from his leather prison. His hand wrapped around the base of himself and he began slowly bucking himself up into his palm, the delicious friction making him damn near delirious.

"_Emma…" _her name fell devoutly from his lips, his hand working over his rigid length at a languid pace as he thoughtlessly buried his hook into the table.

He covered his lips over the smooth expanse of skin above her breasts, pressing reverent kisses to her flesh as he inhaled her intoxicating perfume, soaking in the addicting scent that was driving him mad with the need to have her.

Her fingernails scraped against his scalp, her hands threading themselves in the dark silky hair that graced the top of his head as he latched onto her erect nipple, teasing and suckling enthusiastically. His tongue darted out to flick and lap at the bud as she cried and keened against him. He seized the other in his mouth, greedily giving it the same treatment as she rutted against his erection impatiently.

Killian's eyebrows knitted together in concentration, licking his lips as if he could taste her on his tongue as he thrust into his hand with long purposeful strokes.

He left a trail of hot, moist kisses down her body and settled himself on his knees before her then buried his head in the glorious heat between her thighs. She smelled of heaven and he swore to himself as he licked the sweet nectar from her lower lips while he drowned in the potent taste of her that made his blood sing. He ate away at her with immeasurable bliss and fervor, relentless in his endeavor to bring her to the precipice. Without skipping a beat, he sank two fingers into her wet throbbing cunt, pumping them in and out of her vigorously as he captured her clit between his lips and began to worry it gently with his teeth.

She bucked up into his mouth and fingers, the pressure building in her abdomen as her entire body began to boil with the heat coursing through her veins. She helplessly rocked against him, her echoing cries reverberating through her as a tidal wave of pleasure washed over her entire being, his name being freely released from her lips as she came hard against him.

His entire body shuttered, his grip on his shaft loosening as his balls constricted and released. He grunted, heaving and panting as he spent himself, hot and sticky, over his hand and clothing, the force of his climax nearly knocking him off his feet.

He released his now sated cock and collapsed against the table as sweat dripped from his forehead, his nails biting into the wood as he fought to regulate his breathing. He laid limply against the table, his breathing hot and heavy as moisture gathered in his eyes.

She had ruined him for all women. Never would he know the touch of another.

He barely knew her touch save the vivid memory of her lithe little body pressed against his as she grazed her lips over his, her mouth soft and pliant as his tongue tangled with hers. The taste of her lips only leaving him hungry and desperate for more with a thirst he would never be able to quench.

His hand, although a viable substitute, would never be enough to fill the craving left behind but it would have to do.

He pursed his lips, his face crinkling as his control began to wither away and his body ached with emptiness. "_Damn you Swan." _


	5. Goodbye

_AN: This fic was inspired by the song, "Promises" by Ben Howard and by Colin's interview about his goodbye to Emma in the upcoming episode, "Fall". We all know that Killian will be okay and that true love will prevail but I was left feeling TOO MUCH with this impending episode and this happened. Not beta'd and just a lot of feels. _

_Goodbye_

Soft rain drops fell against the window giving way to a cloudless dark night sky. Pale moon light filtered in through the open window as she was carefully laid against the pillow, her golden hair fanning out around her like a halo.

His hand gently caressed her cheek, the skin soft and creamy to the touch as she pushed herself up into his reverent touch, her eyes falling closed as she lost herself in the feeling. His body wrapped around her like a second skin, his warmth radiating off him in waves encompassing her like a blanket, safeguarding her even with the danger lurking overhead.

Her lower lip trembled, a single tear rolling down her cheek that was swiped away by his thumb. Her eyes fluttered open to find him openly staring at her from above, his eyes full of love that would every now and then flicker with past feelings and emotions that threatened to take all of this away from them-_Not Tonight_.

His fingertips grazed over the worried lines in her face as if he could smooth over the creases and along with it, the thoughts that plagued her. He gave her a soft hopeful smile much like the one he gave her over a year ago the day he set goodbye to her- _forever_.

Fate had had another plan for them and begrudgingly gave them a second chance until fate cruelly revoked it.

He didn't deserve the second chance.

He didn't deserve the woman laying in his arms looking up at him with her red rimmed eyes.

A woman overcome with nothing but loss and grief and the only thing he had to offer was more of it.

His touch lingered as he swallowed then opened his mouth to speak but the words died in his throat. All words were meaningless to him. Nothing he could say would take away what was happening and no words were strong enough to express his love for her that still shone has brightly as before even without the organ beating in his chest.

"I know." She said faintly as if reading his mind, the arm that gently encircled his neck pulling him down to connect their lips.

He could taste the saltiness of her tears, long since shed on his lips, her noiseless sobs echoing into his mouth as he swallowed each emotion hungrily as if he was lifting the weight of every burden she carried with her. Every pass of his lips against hers felt like his last as he poured out every inch of himself into each kiss, unrushed as he savored every last one.

She threated her hand in his hair, her fingers gently raking against the small hairs at the nape of his neck as her sorrowful cries turned into needy moans.

His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth allowing him entrance as her tongue mingled with his, his breathy groans vibrating against her mouth as her grasp on him tightened.

They parted, gasping for air, his forehead resting on hers as he blew gusts of hot hair against her swollen lips.

Her chest heaved against his, her puckered nipples straining against the velvety dusting of chest hair that covered his chest.

The muscles in his back rippled as she dragged her fingertips over the flesh of his back, her lips curling into a graceless smile at their nearness.

"I love you. I love you so much." He confessed in a choked sort of voice, his forehead tilting slightly as he swallowed down his grief.

She coaxed his head back gently, her eyes meeting his, the balls of her eyes moving from side to side as she gazed up at him longingly. "We are going to get through this. It won't be forever. I'm not going to let it so don't you dare start saying your goodbye now. It's not goodbye." She affirmed, her voice full of hope.

"If you think I'm confessing my undying love for you because of a curse you're bloody insane," he paused for a beat or two before continuing, "it was simply something I've been meaning to say for the longest time but the perfect moment alluded me," he let out a soft chuckle, "I am sickeningly, madly, head over heels in love with you." He said truthfully, his eyes full of sincerity before he dragged his lips over hers, his body melting into hers.

Her eyes remained closed as they drifted apart, her lips tingling with the ferocity of his kiss as her nose gently grazed his.

"I won't say it back… not now." She whispered against his lips.

"You don't have to." He promised. "_Show me_."

She let out a loose cry, her teeth cutting into her lower lip to stifle the rest as she nodded her head in response.

Her nimble fingers wrapped themselves around his girth, her hand guiding him to the oasis nestled between her thighs.

Killian grunted and winced, his knuckles turning white against the bed spread underneath his hand as he fought against his baser urges as the head of his cock brushed against her wetness.

"_Love me_." She muttered her breathy request.

With her blessing he plunged into her, her tight walls constricting around him as he buried himself inside her inch by inch.

Both gasped once they were finally joined, the sensation unlike any they had felt before.

She kept him close with a tight hold in his hair as he slowly started to move within her, both of them barely even able to hold on, too lost in the feeling of one another.

"I can't." He shook his head, the lines in his forehead creasing with his struggle to maintain his control.

"Let go Killian." She bid him. "I will fall right after." She promised.

His entire body shuttered, his eyes squinted underneath his closed eyelids as he filled her with his seed.

Her hand fell to his face, caressing it softly as she bucked up against his waning thrusts and soon she joined him in vibrant ecstasy, his name falling from her lips.

Neither slept that night.

Her head rested in the crook of his shoulder as he carded his fingers through her hair.

Sitting in stark silence, they watched as the sun steadily rose, hiding every trace of the darkness that awaited them.

When they were finally forced to leave the safety of each other's embrace he had no regrets.

He had allowed his body to say everything his lips couldn't- _Goodbye_.


	6. A Little Piece of Heaven

_AN: I know you asked for something fluffy with Captain Swan painting a house and getting into a paint war and I got unexpectedly side tracked because my muse is a raging bitch who doesn't care about other's needs. This went in a completely different direction but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy! Merry Christmas!- Originally posted on Tumblr 12/25/14 _

A Little Piece of Heaven

For my Hookersnet Secret Santa, Anna (captainchristmas, previously buckyswife)

Killian visibly relaxed upon entering the home he shared with Emma and Henry, his shoulders sagging as all the tension and stress of the day melted away from existence.

_He was home. _

The day seemed to drag on endlessly with having to deal with one small town squabble after the next, all the while having his ear talked off by the prince.

He finally understood why Emma always went straight to the liquor cabinet after her dealings during the day, although, these days that wasn't an option.

It seemed sheriffing was more of a family venture, so naturally when his lovely wife was forced to resign her position during the last stages of her pregnancy the only viable choice was a one handed pirate because surely the town would be safe in his _hand_.

His hand immediately fell to his brace, his callused fingers wrapping around the curve of his hook and snapped it out of place before dropping it into the bowl next to his keys.

With an exhausted grunt he pushed off from the door, shrugging out of his jacket and placing it on the chair in the living room when a curious noise caught his attention.

He canted his head in its direction, his eyebrow rising inquisitively as he sucked in a breath.

"Swan?" He called out, taking a few steps down the small stretch of hallway that mapped out the rest of their humble abode, the noise getting louder upon his approach. "Swan?" His voice dropped in question when he reached the door sitting slightly ajar at the end of the hallway, the natural light wafting into the darkness as his hand closed around the doorknob.

Killian swallowed as he pushed the door open, a huge grin creeping to his lips at the sight of his pregnant wife in nothing but a white button up and shorts that reached her knees, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, her tongue curling around her top lip in concentration as she carefully drew an anchor on the small stripe of blue on the wall. He relaxed against the doorjamb, a long contented sigh escaping his mouth as he watched her, positively mesmerized and blissfully happy at the vision before him.

Emma stepped back after setting her paintbrush down upon the paint can, her hands resting lightly against her back for support as she surveyed her work; her lips pursed, the lines in her forehead creasing as her eyes darted to each shade of blue covering the wall.

_She was so enchantingly beautiful when she was in thought. _

Not being able to stand being apart from her any longer he pushed the door open further and strode over to her without a sound and wrapped his arms around her swollen belly, his head resting delicately on her shoulder.

"Mmm." She hummed pleasantly, her body melting back against his as her hand gently caressed his and the life they had created together. "Your home." She breathed, her smile radiating throughout her entire body.

"It seems the little one is aware of my presence as well." He mused, the babe in her belly stirring to life as she cracked into a joyous laugh.

"He missed you." She told him, her voice whimsical. She turned in his arms, facing him before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips to welcome him home. "I missed you too." She confessed, smiling against his lips as her hands trailed down his vest.

"I'm glad your home," she pulled back, tangling her hand in his, "I need your help with something."

Emma turned back around, falling back beside him as she asked, "which shade of blue do you like best?"

His eyebrows knitted together, his eyes falling to five different colors that looked vaguely similar to one another, each of them with a white anchor in the middle.

"I'm a bit partial to the nautical blue but I'm also in love with royal navy." She explained, pointing to two different shades on the wall before her hand fell to her lips in heavy thought and indecision.

"They all _look_… great." He managed to articulate his lack of opinion words, his hand scratching nervously behind his ear betraying him.

Emma opened and closed her mouth sensing the untruthfulness to his words, "you hate them."

"No darling I didn't say that. They all just look… _the same_."

"How could you say that?" She huffed, "Have three hundred years in Neverland also made you blind?"

"Hey!" He defended.

"I'm clearly looking at five completely different shades of blue here." She stated directly, gesturing to the wall.

"Swan, it's not that big a deal, just pick a color. There's not need to fret, whatever you choose will be beautiful because you picked it." He affirmed.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal! This is where our child is going to sleep and he can't have just any shade of blue on the walls. He needs to have the best Killian!" She said, her voice high pitched and panicked.

"Aye. This is more than just the color lass." He sighed, "come here love."

Emma buried her head in his chest as he enclosed her in his arms, his hand gently stroking her back.

"You're worried you won't be able to provide him with everything he needs. Am I correct in assuming this?"

She sniffled, nodding her head.

"I gave up Henry because I couldn't give him what he deserved. What if I still can't do that for this child?" She croaked.

Killian pulled her off his chest, holding her face in his hand as he looked upon her red rimmed eyes, "Emma," he licked his lips, "last time was different. You were in a completely different place in your life; incarcerated and alone." He spoke sweetly, his thumb grazing her cheek, "you have a stable life now, a family for support and a husband who loves you…" He cracked a hopeful smile as he lowered his hand, placing it gently upon her stomach, "this child will be spoiled rotten because it will have the most amazing mother caring for it. He will have a brother who will love him and teach him about where he comes from. He will have grandparents who will fight over who gets to hold him. Hell lass, he will have seven unrelated uncles looking after him."

She laughed throatily, tears falling against the apples of her cheeks and she shook her head, "you're wrong."

His face fell unexpectedly at her words as he drew an uneven breath, his eyes down turned to avoid contact with hers.

"You missed someone," she placed her hand over his, her thumb gently caressing the top of his hand as his eyes once again met hers. "Our son is going to have the best father imaginable, one that would go to the ends of the world and back for him. Killian, you've given so much of yourself to me that _I know_ this child will have everything." She acknowledged through her tearful smile while giving his hand a gentle squeeze, each word spoken dripping with an honest vulnerability that he so often was able to bring out of her.

"What did I do in all the lives that I've lived to deserve all of this?" He asked himself then leaned in to press his forehead against hers with a desperate need to be closer to her.

His question was answered with a firm kick against his hand, the presence of their unborn son causing him to open his mouth in awe, his eyes welling with tears of what could only be described as remarkable disbelief.

She released a soft chuckle at his expression, one of immensurable happiness that reverberated through his entire being.

His hand drifted out of her grasp as he bent down carefully in front of her, his eyes level with her rounded stomach as his unhooked brace held her hip, his other hand steadily lifting up her shirt to expose the swell of her belly. He caressed her with all the tenderness and caution one would expect from a soon-to-be father and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to their growing child. "You will want for nothing my little prince, you have my word." He spoke reverently as Emma let a few tears slip past her eyes.

"Pirate." She said.

Killian paused, lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"He's a little pirate." She corrected.

"Aye." He agreed, the corners of his mouth twitching with delight. Killian glanced into the corner at the hand crafted crib gifted to them by Marco that he had managed to carve in the shape of a pirate ship complete with mast and rigging. "That he is."

_Liam would have it all. _


End file.
